


L.O.U

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Younghoon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kevin, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Younghoon is whipped, my 2 week worth of word vomit i hope i don't disappoint, omegaverse with no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: [Unoriginal title again I'm sorry :( ]"He is, though." Younghoon replied without hesitation. "Jakey, he's so perfect. I want him to see himself like how I see him. He's so... I don't even know how to describe him other than perfect."orHow Kevin and Younghoon got together; a prequel to Keeper.





	L.O.U

**Author's Note:**

> Sangyeon: Alpha  
> Jacob: Omega  
> Younghoon: Alpha  
> Hyunjae: Alpha  
> Juyeon: Alpha  
> Kevin: Beta  
> Chanhee: Omega  
> Changmin: Omega  
> Haknyeon: Beta  
> Sunwoo: newly-presented Alpha  
> Hyunjoon: Beta  
> Eric: unpresented lil baby uwu
> 
> **also I hope this makes sense <3 enjoy reading!

Younghoon grew up in a household strongly absolving the idea of stereotypes. His parents were both alphas, but they were the gentlest souls Younghoon knew, and they raised him as such as well. He was taught that secondary genders don't define a person, they never should, and that the heart should always be followed.

 

So when Younghoon moved into The Boyz (then the CreKerz) dorm, he was... culture-shocked, to say the least. It's not that the boys followed a/b/o religiously, it's just that everyone is acting so awkward with each other--particularly the omegas and the alphas.

 

(Well, except Chanhee. The feisty omega quickly became Younghoon's bestfriend and somehow they both influenced Changmin, another omega, to be very rule-breaking and be another cause of Sangyeon's back pain.)

 

Younghoon tried his best to indoctrinate his members, of course. He helped them to find their own identity, and after a hard two months, their dorm was rowdy and familiar and everything it should be.

 

When Moon Hyungseo arrived, tanned from the western sun and the stars sparkling in his eyes, Younghoon was enchanted by the cute beta. Hyungseo preferred to be called Kevin, he learned, and was very proficient with music. Younghoon found himself falling into his emotions, unable to leave the younger alone to the point of sticking to Kevin like a leech.

 

"Ew, hyung, get off me. We're both sweaty." Kevin complained one day after practice. Younghoon whined in reply, full-on piggy-backing Kevin and encasing the other in his arms. Kevin sighed and supported his legs anyway, waddling from the foyer to their dorm kitchen to get started on dinner.

 

Younghoon didn't realize he was nosing around Kevin's scent gland until the younger wriggled away.

 

"You won't smell anything there, hyung. I'm just a beta, remember?" Kevin sighed, rubbing the place. Younghoon frowned. 'Just a beta' shouldn't be said like that, he thought. Kevin sounded disappointed.

 

"So?"

 

Kevin quickly turned away, opening the fridge and taking some frozen food out. "Can you make some fried rice?" he asked, purposely diverting the topic. "I think Hyunjoon mentioned he wanted to eat egg rolls. How many do you think we should make?"

 

Younghoon could feel how uncomfortable Kevin became, and so he decided to not pursue the topic anymore. He rubbed his cheek on Kevin's hair a few times before leaving to take instant rice from their cabinets, hoping that it would at least convey that Younghoon was there if Kevin ever needed to talk to someone.

 

Heats were a normal thing, but it was always a difficult time especially with three omegas, four alphas, and two betas, and three unpresented children. Kevin had taken it upon himself to help his brothers, delegating tasks around and making sure no omega and alpha stayed in the same room alone without either him or Haknyeon present.

 

When their managers told them their heat was near, Younghoon watched from the sidelines as Kevin lost sleep watching over their brothers. Kevin had written to their CEO for a company heat room, and after it was granted, also volunteered to join Jacob, Changmin, and Chanhee in there while in heat just in case they needed help.

 

And maybe Younghoon fell even harder after realizing how much Kevin was worrying and self-sacrificing for everyone.

 

"You like him." Jacob concluded, beaming brightly. "Aww, Hoonie! You like Kevin, don't you?"

 

Younghoon reddened, nervously playing with his fingers. "Do you think I have a chance, Jacob?"

 

"About that... I'm not saying you don't have a chance, but Binnie's..." the older trailed off, sighing and pushing his glasses up his nose bridge. "Binnie has some serious self-hate issues. He doesn't see himself as worthy, Younghoon, of basically anything. If you want to be with him, you have to make him feel like he's your world."

 

"He is, though." Younghoon replied without hesitation. "Jakey, he's so perfect. I want him to see himself like how I see him. He's so... I don't even know how to describe him other than perfect."

 

Jacob laughed, ruffled Younghoon's hair, and wished him luck before kicking him out of Jacob and Sangyeon's room, saying he wanted to sleep already. Younghoon lightly teased him about Jacob's not-so-secret crush on Sangyeon, and the omega really did kick him out literally.

 

In the living room, Sunwoo was having a tiny argument with Kevin; the older insisting that sleeping on the couch was bad for Sunwoo's health and the younger adamantly refusing to leave his nest of blankets.

 

“You're going to have a stiff neck." Kevin warned.

 

"No, I won't." Sunwoo shot back like a child.

 

“Sunwoo-yah, come on." Younghoon decided to intervene, gently taking one of the blankets Sunwoo had piled over his body. "Juyeon doesn't even snore that much anymore. Don't make your Kevin-hyung angry."

 

Kevin watched in amazement as Sunwoo pouted but collected his nest and trudged into his room.

 

"Being an alpha must be nice, being able to do that." he whispered, eyes still trained on the door Sunwoo just disappeared into.

 

"Do what? Being a parent of a rebellious teenager?" Younghoon chuckled. "It doesn't matter what your secondary gender is, Binnie. Sunwoo just needed to know Juyeon won't snore like an elephant, that's all. That was one of the main reasons he spread out on the couch."

 

"Hyung, no matter what you say, we both know our secondary genders still hold something over us." Kevin sighed, arranging the pillows on the couch. "Betas don't hold any special position in this world."

 

"Hey." Younghoon reached for him, gently, so much gentlier than Younghoon has ever been. "Hyungseo, you're special. Don't think so otherwise, okay? Don't ever think that you're not special, because you are to me." realizing his words, Younghoon quickly added, "and the boyz."

 

Kevin didn't seem to fully buy it, but the small smile he was awarded with made Younghoon feel a little dizzy. "Thanks, hyung."

 

"Hug?" Kevin dove into his arms, burying himself into Younghoon's warmth.

 

Younghoon had never felt so complete in his life before, and holding Kevin Moon in his arms seemed to make so much sense, Younghoon will be damned if he lets his chances go. So he enlisted Jacob and Sangyeon's help.

 

He could have gone to Hyunjae, but seeing as Hyunjae was being petty and kept asking everyone for chicken as payment to /anything/, Younghoon chose to let Eric and Hyunjoon deal with Hyunjae. He could have also gone to Changmin, but Changmin had zero experience with relationships as well.

 

Younghoon wanted to go to Chanhee... but after walking in on Chanhee staring adoringly at Juyeon, who was solely focused on reading a book of poems on the floor, in the living room, Younghoon concluded he wasn't the only one pining over someone in the dorm.

 

(Half of them were, but that's not the point.)

 

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Younghoon asked for the tenth time. Jacob looked like he wanted to hit him in the head with the rolling pin he was holding, but Younghoon was too nervous to shut up.

 

"Yes, Younghoon. Kevin likes red velvet cheesecake. Please calm down because Jacob really seems like he wants to bash your face in." Sangyeon sighed, rubbing his temples. "And blood and guts are kind of hard to clean when they get on the wood floor."

 

"How long do they usually take to refrigerate?" Younghoon whispered after five minutes of silence and the three of them just staring at the fridge. "When will Binnie come back?"

 

“He's grocery shopping with Haknyeon. They're gonna take a long while." Sangyeon answered, smiling sympathetically. "When Jacob told me you were whipped, I didn't realize it was to this degree. Don't worry, Hoon-ah. Kevin will like this."

 

Jacob gave up and started opening another of his cereal boxes, sharing with Sangyeon. Younghoon couldn't help but feel jealous of whatever their relationship was. They both obviously so like each other, and both embodied their parental roles so much Jacob had started a habit of tucking the maknae line into bed months ago, yet there were no clear labels.

 

Jacob knew Sangyeon liked him and vice versa and that was enough for both of them.

 

But Younghoon and Kevin? Younghoon isn't even sure if Kevin was gay, or, if he was, into Younghoon. All he knew is that he needed to make Kevin feel special and happy, because then, he'll be happy too.

 

"I brought pickles!" Haknyeon's joyous decalaration from the entrance echoed through the dorm and Sunwoo, the number one pickle enthusiast, gave a scream of joy in reply. The three eldest exchanged looks and Jacob gave Younghoon a quick, reassuring pat on the shoulder before dragging Sangyeon out of the kitchen.

 

Younghoon took the cake from the fridge, almost dropping it in nervousness, and turned around to present it just in time as Kevin trudged in with their shopping bags. "Happy birthday, Binnie!" Younghoon grinned.

 

"Oh my god!" Kevin almost dropped the bags. He was staring at Younghoon with wide, sparkling eyes. "No way-- you guys didn't forget?"

 

"Nope, of course not. How could we have forgotten?" Younghoon stepped closer, still holding the cake. The other members filed in, holding their gifts, and Juyeon had to take the bags because Kevin was really in danger of dropping them. "Is it because no one greeted you?"

 

“Um, yeah. Kinda." Kevin blushed, letting Eric wrap around him. Hyunjoon threw his gift on the table and jumped on Kevin as well, followed by a seemingly reluctant Sunwoo.

 

"Okay, let the special boy breathe." Younghoon pried Hyunjoon off Kevin, who managed to smile even with Hyunjoon trying to sink his baby fangs on his shoulder. Hyunjae pulled both Sunwoo and Eric away from Kevin, having given up on detaching Hyunjoon, and beamed at Younghoon to continue.

 

Younghoon wanted to add his planned confession, but Kevin suddenly asked, "Um. Where's the candle?" he asked meekly. "I'm supposed to blow it, right?"

 

"Oh yeah. Fuck." Sangyeon whispered.

 

"You can always set Changminnie's hair on fire." Hyunjae suggested, receiving a kick from Changmin himself. Chanhee found a birthday candle pack in one of their drawers and with much commotion on how to light it (Eric has a lighter and Jacob went on a tangent on how the hell their youngest even had it), Kevin was all smiles as he closed his eyes to make a wish.

 

Younghoon made a wish for Kevin too, watching the younger blow the flame out. He wished for Kevin to always be healthy and happy, and for the younger to finally realize he was perfect. Younghoon handed him the knife and Kevin cut the cake, giving everyone slices before finally taking one for himself.

 

“Bbanghoonie made the cake, Binnie.” Jacob told Kevin with a small smile. “You should say thank you.”

 

“Ah, no he doesn’t have to!” Younghoon glared at Jacob, who gave him an angelic smile in return. Younghoon turned to a blushing Kevin, frantically waving his hands. “You don’t have to say thank you! It’s your birthday and I wanted to make you feel really happy!”

 

He pretended he didn’t see Juyeon and Hyunjae slap each other and cringe in excitement.

 

“Still, thank you, hyung.” Kevin actually held onto Younghoon’s hand. Hyunjoon made a tiny squeak somewhere behind Kevin, but was quickly silenced by Sunwoo holding a huge slice of cake to Hyunjoon’s mouth. Kevin didn’t seem to hear them, though. “I’m really happy.”

 

“Y-you’re welcome.”

 

The rest of the day, Kevin had the brightest, widest grin on. When Sangyeon called them into the living room for their tradition of watching the birthday boyz’ favorite film on the day, Kevin chose to sit beside Younghoon. They shared chips and even a can of coca-cola, which made Younghoon feel really giddy.

 

“Did you really make the cheesecake?” Kevin asked him in a whisper, a faint pink dusting on his cheeks barely visible because Sunwoo insisted on turning the lights off, making the television the only source of light. Kevin was looking at him with wide eyes.

 

“Yeah. I hope it didn’t taste too bad?” Younghoon answered, sheepish.

 

“It was the best I’ve ever had.” The sincerity in Kevin’s voice shocked and warmed Younghoon to his very heart, making it beat fast. Kevin leaned his head on Younghoon’s shoulder the entire night, which must have been a strain to do, and when Jacob announced it was time for bed, Kevin gave Younghoon a tight hug before scurrying off to his room.

 

Sangyeon, having seen the last interaction, beamed. “So, was today a good day?”

 

“I love him.” Was Younghoon’s only response. He had a hand to his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Sangyeon laughed at the reply, clapping his shoulder in congratulations before leaving to sleep in his room as well, reminding the younger to sleep early because they had practice the next day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Younghoon started to smell the sweet, comforting smell of ground coffee beans one day, he already knew what was happening. The smell was barely there at first and easy to ignore, but with each passing day, it was becoming harder and harder to not do nor say anything.

 

“I thought betas don’t have a smell?” Juyeon was the only one present in the dorm at the moment, what with Changmin still in the practice room and the ensemble team practicing in the company building too. The maknaes were still in school and were not about to come back anytime soon, and Younghoon can’t exactly confide in any of the children.

 

So Juyeon—kind of naïve but good-hearted Juyeon—it was.

 

“They don’t.” Younghoon patiently explained, though he was nervously tapping on his bed. “But when an alpha gets really attracted… no, I think that’s the wrong term.” He sighed, looking at his feet instead. “When an alpha forms a bond with anyone, their senses are more amplified, letting them smell that person’s scent even if it isn’t _there_.”

 

“I don’t understand, but it seems important. Are you going to tell Kevin?”

 

“Tell him what?”

 

“That you can somehow smell him? Are you sure it’s him, by the way?”

 

Younghoon let out a small smile. “We know Jacob smells like mangoes and fresh fruits, Chanhee smells like vanilla and tea, and Changmin smells like cinnamon. Kevin’s musk smells like coffee because it’s what he always has. The phytochemicals in the coffee have bonded to his pheromones… maybe.”

 

“Wait, betas have pheromones?”

 

“Juyeon, were you somehow always asleep when secondary genders were taught in 7th grade?”

 

Juyeon laughed, scratching his neck.

 

“Betas still have pheromones, but they’re less potent than alphas or omegas.” Younghoon continued. “Hyunjoon probably smells like pears with the amount of juices he’s been sneaking from Sunwoo’s stash since he found them. I can only guess what he and Haknyeon smell like.”

 

“I think you have to tell Kevin, hyung.” Juyeon said, suddenly serious. “I don’t know a lot about secondary genders, but I do know that unsatisfied bonding can lead to ruts. No one has had a rut yet in here, hyung. You have to do something. You have to tell Kevin.”

 

The coffee smell was getting really strong, and Younghoon had to ask Sangyeon if he could go home for the weekend, not brave enough to tell Kevin about his feelings yet. He had hoped he left early so as to not trigger any of the omegas into heat, but when he was on a cab two cities away, Hyunjae called him.

 

“ _They’re in heat_.”

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“ _Kevin just knocked Juyeon out with a book. Haknyeon just left with the omegas to the company heat room, but he’ll be back later and… hold on—Juyeon, buddy, you good? No, no. Chanhee’s fine, Kevin pulled you away before you snapped. He had to assault you with a book but it’s fine. Sangyeon-hyung took Sunwoo to the doctor to confirm his second gender. Yeah, you should probably ice that_.”

 

“Juyeon almost jumped on Chanhee? Really?” Younghoon found himself asking. “Should I go back?”

 

Hyunjae laughed. “ _It’s okay, hyung. You should spend your rut in your home, we can’t have the five of us at each other’s throats. Who knows who else might go into rut after all three of the omegas went into heat. I gotta go and help Juyeon and Hyunjoon now. Take care._ ”

 

The weekend and his rut was uneventful. All he could think of was Kevin. Kevin’s smile. Kevin’s hands. Kevin’s hair. Kevin’s voice. Kevin’s hips. Kevin. Kevin. _Kevin_. By Sunday night, Younghoon was exhausted and drained, feeling dirty with his musk and the products of his rut soiling his bedsheets, but at least it was over.

 

He has another two months before his body reacts violently again.

 

“You don’t look so good.” Juyeon greeted him when he went back Monday morning. The younger was perched on a counter, drinking tea.

 

“Ruts are never fun. I heard you almost jumped on Chanhee, though. Care to explain?” Younghoon gratefully accepted the bun Juyeon handed him. He began munching on it as the younger retold what he could remember of the incident, starting with smelling vanilla and then seeing Sunwoo and Hyunjoon wrestle in the very room they were in.

 

“It was scary. Sunwoo’s eyes were really red. Chanhee smelled really good though.” Juyeon frowned. “Anyway, what are you planning on doing now, hyung?”

 

“I don’t have a choice but tell him. I don’t have an idea how, though.”

 

Juyeon offered to help, though Younghoon high-key doubted they could push anything through at all. He was still painfully scared to admit his feelings to Kevin, even if Jacob was telling him to just jump off the metaphorical cliff and just take a chance.

 

“Binnie’s my bestfriend, Younghoon-ah. Please, please just confess to him. I support you.” Jacob pleaded.

 

“I want to! But I can’t!”

 

Younghoon couldn’t take the leap of faith. He was an idol, in a group. Though homosexual relationships were nothing new, in-group relationships are high-risk: if they ever go wrong, the whole group dynamic could come crashing down and Younghoon didn’t want that.

 

No, he was content with pining and suffering alone, thank you very much.

 

He couldn’t ignore the smell, though.

 

It became particularly strong one night and Younghoon couldn’t stop himself from getting out of bed and following it. Realizing the scent trail led _outside_ the dorm, Younghoon panicked and threw on his jacket, not hesitating to get Kevin’s as well, and all but ran the entire scent trail, chanting a prayer for Kevin to be okay.

 

The trail led him to the rooftop of the highrise building they were in, and Kevin was sitting on one of the benches there, overlooking the never-sleeping urban life. It was really bright, what with the neon signs and the led lighting on the buildings and streets, and it illuminated Kevin’s face.

 

Kevin was crying.

 

His cheeks were wet and he was shaking slightly, hugging his knees to his chest as he stared out over the horizon of dreams and opportunities he himself chose.

 

Younghoon immediately understood. He walked up to him and gently draped the jacket he picked up before leaving the dorm around Kevin’s shoulders, sitting beside the younger and staying silent, offering quiet sympathy.

 

“Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I stayed in Canada, you know? I only went to college for like, four days, then dropped everything to join you guys.” Kevin suddenly was talking, soft and almost inaudible with the city noise around them. “Canada’s really different from Seoul. It’s not just the language or the people.”

 

“Both are your homes.”

 

“Yeah. I know. My mom and dad are in Canada, and you guys are here in Seoul. I have two homes, and I’m not complaining.” Kevin wiped off a tear that had fallen from his eye again. “It’s just… how do I say this? I’m just thinking of what would have happened if I didn’t go here.”

 

“Well, you were majoring in fine arts and psychology, right?” Younghoon hummed. “You would have probably dropped the psychology part and focused on fine arts, considering how passionate you are about it. You would have been to college parties, drinking diluted beer, playing rigged beer pong… you would have met someone amazing and… a lot of things could have happened, but you’re here now. You deserve to be here, Kev. The Boyz wouldn’t be The Boyz without you.”

 

Kevin chuckled, sniffing. “Yeah, I’d probably drop the psychology major.”

 

Younghoon wanted to reach out and hold him, but he knew he didn’t have any right to do so. He kept his hand in his jackets’ pockets instead, fisting the material so as to not compulsively hold Kevin.

 

“And if I didn’t go here… I would have never met you, hyung.”

 

If it was possible for Younghoon to fall harder in love with Kevin Moon, then he did that night. Kevin shuffled closer, leaning his head on Younghoon’s shoulder. They sang a short lullaby, a silent cry in the loud echoes of the busy night in the city. Kevin told him about the cat he had in Canada, and the numerous things he missed as well.

 

Younghoon listened, attentive and absorbed, flattered and thankful to have seen a side of Kevin he never saw before. It was refreshing and amazing, and for a moment, Younghoon felt like he really had a chance.

 

“How did you find me here, by the way?” Kevin asked after a few heartbeats of comfortable silence.

 

“I just trusted my senses.”

 

“Those are some mighty senses, then.”

 

 _Mighty._ Younghoon swallowed. If only Kevin knew.

 

“I wish I wasn’t a beta.” Kevin suddenly said. Younghoon wanted to argue, but he also wanted to let Kevin just rant it out. He offered to listen with sliding his hand, palm up, from his leg to Kevin’s. The younger took his hand and intertwined their fingers together. It was warm and nice and Younghoon wanted to believe everything was going to be okay.

 

“Are you going to tell me why?”

 

“Are you going to tell me why I shouldn’t care so much about secondary genders?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Kevin squeezed their tangled hands, sighing deeply. “You’ll never get tired of telling me it doesn’t matter, huh?” Younghoon answered with a quick _no, I’ll never stop_ , and Kevin giggled, sending Younghoon’s heart into a series of backflips. “You’re so precious, hyungie. I can’t believe you have it in you to be a big bad wolf.”

 

“I can be that too.” Younghoon whined. “I just choose not to because I don’t want my butt to be boiled in a cauldron. Good wolfies get treats, bad wolfies get burned asses. I also had asthma, so I can’t exactly huff and puff all the way.”

 

Making Kevin laugh made Younghoon feel lighter. A laughing Kevin was a happy Kevin and that meant a happy Younghoon too. Still, he wanted more; he wanted Kevin to be happy with himself, to be at peace with himself. Jacob’s words haunt Younghoon. How could someone as perfect as Moon Kevin not think himself worthy of anything?

 

If anything, Kevin deserved the world.

 

“I like someone, hyungie.” Kevin whispered, almost inaudible. Younghoon felt his heart crash. “An alpha.”

 

“Do I know him?”

 

“Yeah, you see him in the mirror everyday.”

 

Younghoon’s mind had frozen for a few seconds before registering that Kevin just _confessed_ to him. “W-wait, you like me too? Really? Are you serious? You’re not joking around, right? Don’t tell me you’re joking, please I don’t think my heart can take it.”

 

Kevin pulled away, red in the face and looking everywhere but Younghoon. “It’s just… maybe Jacob let it slip that you like me and I figured I had to tell you I feel the same way too… but… hyung, I can’t be with you. You need an omega, not a beta.”

 

“Hyungseo, c’mon.” Younghoon sounded so desperate, even to his own ears. The coffee smell was really getting stronger. Kevin was distressed, Younghoon could feel it. He tightened his hold on Kevin. “I don’t need an omega. I need _you._ I’m not alpha, I’m just Kim Younghoon.”

 

“Hyung, you’re just saying that now… but when you’re in rut you’ll need an omega’s heat and even if we do get together, I can’t take a knot—“

 

“Kevin.” Younghoon interrupted, cupping the other’s face. “Please, give me a chance to prove myself. I like you so much, please.”

 

“You know what’s unfair?” Kevin finally said after a few moments of silence. “You flash those puppy eyes and all of the sudden, I can’t say no. It’s fucking unfair. I hate you.”

 

“I’m not sure if I should be happy about that too.”

 

Kevin looked pained, but he covered Younghoon’s hands on his jaw with his own. “Okay, I’ll… let’s try this. I hope this doesn’t bite us in the ass. I don’t have that much ass to begin with, anyway.”

 

“No, you have a cute ass.”

 

“Younghoon-hyung!”

 

“I’m being honest!”

 

Jacob wasn’t surprised to see them the next morning cuddled in the living room sofa, Younghoon with his nose buried in Kevin’s neck. No one asked questions, though Younghoon could see Juyeon and Hyunjae poking around trying to get a glimpse of Kevin’s neck to see if he was marked. When Kevin, irritated, finally pulled his hoodie down and showed them the tanned, unblemished skin, Younghoon swallowed a low growl.

 

“Dude! Why not?” Hyunjae whined, waving his hands frantically.

 

Chanhee, who was preparing several sandwiches for the maknae’s school lunch, looked at Hyunjae with exasperation. “Yah, Hyunjae-hyung, why don’t you find some other poor soul to bother? And maybe get yourself a girlfriend while you’re at it. Or boyfriend… with the way you’re eyeing Hyunjoon, that’s not exactly a distant possibility—“

 

“YAH!”

 

Juyeon looked amused when Chanhee really raised a spoon as a threat to hit Hyunjae. “It’s okay, Hyunjae-hyung, your secret’s safe with us.” Juyeon teased, stealing the spoon in the air and using it to stir his coffee, much to Chanhee’s whining. “You’ll have it in a moment, Chanhee-yah. Let me just stir my coffee.”

 

“Can you stop staring at his neck now?” Younghoon found himself saying snappily, adjusting Kevin’s collar to hide the patch of skin. Chanhee choked on his spit in surprise and Juyeon let out a loud guffaw, clapping his hands, amused. Kevin reddened, eyes solely on his coffee mug.

 

“Sorry, Bbanghoon-ah. I’m just really puzzled why it’s _not_ marked yet.” Hyunjae quickly backed away, almost crashing into a sleepy Changmin who just walked in. Kevin let Changmin take his own cup of coffee and instead took Younghoon’s, hands wrapping quickly around the bright red mug.

 

“We just wanted to be sure.” Kevin answered, almost whispered even, into the mug.

 

Chanhee reached over the table and squeezed Kevin’s arm sympathetically. “That’s good, Kevin. Anyway, I do not call dibs on waking Eric up. Hyunjoon’s already done showering before I got here and Sunwoo was on the way to the other bathroom. Hyunjae-hyung, I suggest you wake the youngest.”

 

Hyunjae left with a lot of complaining that fell on deaf ears. Juyeon turned to Chanhee, panicked. “You don’t think he seriously has a crush on Hyunjoon, do you? That’s my _son_ , Chanhee. I’ll fight Hyunjae-hyung to the death before he gets to sink his fangs on my son.”

 

“Okay, first of all, Hyunjoon’s not your son.” Chanhee answered, also about to hit Juyeon with the spoon. “Secondly, who cares? If Hyunjae-hyung likes Hyunjoon, let the child decide if he wants him too. Can you get the paperbags and their juice packs? They’re in the—“

 

“Upper left, second shelf. I know. I put them there.”

 

Younghoon and Kevin exchanged amused looks. “Do you think… they realize?” Kevin asked in a whisper.

 

“This is Juyeon we’re talking about. It needs to hit him and break his nose before he sees it.” Younghoon chuckled. They didn’t realize they were going closer and closer towards each other until Changmin, wide awake by then, cleared his throat.

 

“I missed something big, but congratulations to both of you, it seems.” Changmin wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“That’s enough coffee for you, Minnie.” Kevin snatched his coffee mug back, ears red

 

Their first ‘date’ was just Younghoon taking Kevin to a café near their dorm. Jacob had listed all of Kevin’s favorites, and as Younghoon stared at the handwritten list, his eyes hurt at the angry-underlines under AMERICANO.

 

“You asked Jacob-hyung, didn’t you?” Kevin asked with a small smile, seeing the paper as they stood in line waiting for their turn to order. Younghoon gave him a sheepish smile, to which Kevin laughed and put a hand on Younghoon’s arm. “It’s okay. I think it’s sweet that you made an effort to ask. Only Jakey writes those much underlines for emphasis. Normal people go with one line, but look, he made like, five.”

 

“It must mean it’s very important.” Younghoon replied. “Like you.”

 

He always enjoyed making Kevin blush, only because Younghoon knew it meant he was getting to the younger; that Kevin was _hearing_ him say how important he was to Younghoon. Even if Kevin sputtered and almost dropped their shit the one time Younghoon told him he could wear a potato sack and Kevin will still have Younghoon’s eternal love and adoration.

 

Maybe Younghoon was the kind of boyfriend that’s absolutely helplessly cheesy, but Kevin was sucking up every last one of that cheese he was serving.

 

“How are you feeling?” Younghoon asked as they settled in the corner of the café with a box of cookies and two iced Americanos. “Your scent is spiking up again. You’re not sick, are you?”

 

“Just kinda tired, don’t worry. I haven’t been getting that much sleep lately.”

 

“Is it because Changmin sleeptalks?”

 

“No. If anything, the conversations Hyunjoon and I hold with a sleepy Changmin are amazing.” Kevin smiled, tapping nervously on the edge of the table top. “No, it’s… heat is coming up. I’m just scared… I know you promised it’s only _me_ , but when you catch a whiff of Chanhee or Changmin’s scent, you might…”

 

Younghoon covered both of Kevin’s hands. “Hyungseo-ah, I can handle myself.”

 

“I don’t want to lose you, hyung.” Kevin mumbled.

 

“You’re not going to, I promise.” Younghoon held his hands up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on them.

 

“Tell you what.” Kevin took a deep breath, looking his boyfriend in the eye. “Survive this heat without fighting any of the alphas unnecessarily or jumping on any of the omegas, then I’ll… I’ll let you mark me.”

 

Younghoon felt his jaw drop. “A-are you serious?”

 

“You’ve been waiting for months now, hyung. This is the ultimate test. I’d mark you too, but I don’t exactly have fangs to do so…” Kevin quickly waved the matter off, not wanting to hear Younghoon go off on him about how it doesn’t matter. “Just stay calm throughout the entire heat. Sangyeon-hyung planned on using his and Jakey’s room as the unofficial heat room. He also said he’s bringing the rest of the alphas with him to the rut room in the company, which is just the heat room there. Something about it being unfair that only the omegas have to go, so they’re switching turns per heat.”

 

“So… it’ll just be me?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“I won’t let you down, Kevin.” Younghoon smiled brightly, pressing another kiss to Kevin’s knuckles.

 

It was a big risk. The omegas started to manifest nesting behavior, with Chanhee and Jacob suddenly bursting into tears at every little thing and sending the entire dorm in panic. Changmin was oddly quiet the entire pre-heat week, which worried their betas to no end, so they sent the alphas early to the rut room. Except Younghoon, of course.

 

“He’s sick.” Younghoon finally told Kevin one night when they were cuddling in Younghoon’s bed. “His smell turned kinda sour. I don’t know why he’s not telling anyone, though. It could be just the flu, or something in his pheromones.”

 

“I’ll tell Haknyeon to take him tomorrow to the doctor and then buy medicine, then.” Kevin sighed, burrowing into the comforter and Younghoon’s arms. “Is it weird? To be surrounded with so many strong scents? All I smell right now is the fabric conditioner and your shampoo.”

 

“I think I’m already used to this. I only want to smell you though, I never knew I’d be so addicted to coffee.”

 

“Do you think you can survive the next two days?”

 

“I will, don’t worry about me.”

 

The heat arrived the next day, and Younghoon suddenly regretted not going with the other alphas, not when all he could smell was a variety of sweet essences. Kevin wasn’t by his side anymore, but there was still a faint scent of coffee. He looked for his indoor slippers and followed the smell, which unsurprisingly led to the kitchen.

 

“Hey. How are you holding up?” Kevin asked him warily.

 

“I’m hungry.” Younghoon yawned, plopping down on a chair.

 

“Do you want pancakes—“ Kevin was interrupted by hoarse screaming and Younghoon winced at the sudden spike in Chanhee’s smell. He almost blanched at the sheer intensity of vanilla that wafted in from the heat room, but surprisingly he felt no need to go into rut or rub against something. “Shit, that sounded terrible.”

 

“Go check it out, I’ll finish the pancakes.” Younghoon offered, standing up. He was surprisingly calm, but all he could think of was Kevin. Kevin’s lips. Kevin’s eyes. Kevin’s hips. Kevin’s legs. Kevin’s hands. Kevin’s ass. _Fuck_. _I should probably stop thinking_.

 

Kevin hurriedly left, but not before pressing a quick kiss on Younghoon’s lips.

 

“Hey, hyung.” Hyunjoon wandered into the kitchen with an empty tray. “Doing good?”

 

“Surprisingly, yeah.”

 

“That’s great!” Hyunjoon beamed, putting food on the tray, along with grabbing a huge container of water from the fridge. “I’m happy for you, hyung! Haknyeon-hyung went to get medicine today and check in with the other alphas. Eric’s with them, just so you know.”

 

“Thanks, Joon-ah.”

 

The heat quickly ended, with the betas almost dead with exhaustion and the omegas drained. Kevin gave Younghoon a deep kiss before shoving and locking him inside his room for a day as everyone else cleaned to get rid of the smell. Younghoon had insisted on helping earlier, but Haknyeon adamantly said _no_ and instead gave the elder some laundry to fold instead.

 

“ _How’s your libido_?”

 

“It’s… good. I didn’t go into a rut, if that’s what you meant, Hyunjae.” Younghoon rolled his eyes, balancing his handphone on his shoulder as he folded the laundry. “I could still distinctly smell Kevin’s coffee smell, and I mean… I can’t say I didn’t think dirty of him, but I didn’t act on it even if we slept beside each other. The dorm _stinks_ of scents, but I’m not affected.”

 

“ _Shit, that’s amazing. How do you think that happened_?”

 

“I don’t know, but I read on-line that it might be because Kevin has asserted claim of me in some way. Maybe my pheromones have already accepted his scent, I don’t know. I’m thankful for it, though. I’m  worried for Kevin though, he looks like he’s about to drop dead from stress. They’re still cleaning too, I just want him to… I don’t know, sleep.”

 

“ _Wow, you really are whipped—shut up, Juyeon. What? Hhh, fine. --- Juyeon’s asking if the omegas are okay. I think he’s still hung up on almost taking Chanhee last heat._ ”

 

“They’re all fine, I heard Jacob was crying though.”

 

They ended their phone call with Hyunjae cheekily congratulating Younghoon, and the older just smiled softly as he heard the –click-. He couldn’t wait to mark Kevin and finally share their pheromones, but he needs to ensure Kevin was well-rested first. His own desires could wait.

 

At around dinner, Kevin finally unlocked Younghoon from his makeshift holding place.

 

“The dorm’s clean. Ish. Can you help us? We need to make sure it’s scent free.” Kevin was holding two bottles of air fresheners, looking lost and tired. Younghoon nodded, padding after his boyfriend. He saw Jacob and Hyunjoon changing the pillowcases in the living room and waved at the elder. Jacob waved back, though looking tired as fuck.

 

Younghoon couldn’t smell anything particularly strong, and when he told Kevin, the younger melted into his hug with relief.

 

“I’ll keep my promise after dinner—“

 

“We can wait until you’re rested, Binnie. You look like you’re about to fall over any minute now.” Younghoon dismissed, kissing Kevin’s forehead. Haknyeon, who was at the door, cooed at the scene before scurrying away as Kevin raised a rag to throw at him threateningly.

 

“You did amazing.” Kevin murmured when Younghoon sought his lips for a proper kiss.

 

“You too. I’m so proud of you, Binnie. You’re taking such good care of everyone.”

 

“As much as you guys are sweet and we’re all really happy for both of you, I haven’t eaten anything since 10 a.m., can we order take out? _Please_?” Chanhee interrupted before Younghoon could push Kevin against the wall. “I want chicken.”

 

Kevin let Younghoon backhug and waddle behind him the entire time before their order arrived. The alphas arrived after dinner, Hyunjae loudly complaining that he wanted chicken too and Sunwoo reminding his hyung that they also ate chicken before coming home. Sangyeon was devastated that his blanket was soiled (no one had the heart to tell him it was Jacob’s fault, not yet, anyway), but praised the betas for their hardwork anyway.

 

Younghoon tucked Kevin to sleep early, with little protest especially since the moment Kevin’s head hit the pillow, he had drifted off, and joined Chanhee and Juyeon watching a documentary in the kitchen with chips. Chanhee questioned him about his plans, to which Younghoon replied that he really had no idea.

 

“It doesn’t matter, I’m not in a hurry. I just want him to rest for now.”

 

“So does this mean you get to stay here and help them during heats now?” Juyeon asked.

 

“I have to mark Kevin to make sure my pheromones don’t jump during heats, but yeah. These guys need all the help they can have.” Younghoon laughed. Juyeon excused himself to pee, and Younghoon suddenly turned to Chanhee, shaking his shoulder gently. “Dude! When are you going to confess to Juyeon?”

 

“Not everyone’s as brave as you, hyung.” Chanhee frowned, stuffing his mouth with chips. “Besides, I’ve been dropping hints to Juyeon as well. He’s as oblivious as a fucking rock, I’ll just forget about this—“

 

“Chanhee, no you—“

 

Juyeon came back quickly, reclaiming his spot between Younghoon and Chanhee, squeezing himself into too tiny space for his broad shoulders. Younghoon gave up and went back to his room, where Kevin was surprisingly awake, sitting up on Younghoon’s bed. He met Younghoon’s gaze and smiled.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what, Binnie?” Younghoon moved to sit beside him, thankful they were alone with Juyeon in the kitchen and Sunwoo having fallen asleep with Hyunjoon and Eric in the living room. Kevin’s coffee smell was getting really stronger, and it was worrying Younghoon because it meant Kevin’s emotions were also in a turmoil.

 

“I really, really, really like you, Younghoon.”

 

 _Oh fuck he didn’t say hyung_.

 

“Please, mark me as yours.”

 

Younghoon suddenly felt the air being punched out of his lungs. “W-what… now?”

 

“You’re acting like you suddenly don’t want to.” Kevin pouted, crossing his arms. “C’mon, Younghoon-ah, just bite me already.”

 

“I mean, I really want to. Believe me, it’s all I could think of right now.” Younghoon swallowed thickly. It was taking all of his willpower to keep eye contact with Kevin and not on the exposed skin on the other’s jugular. “Kevin, I need to know you’re doing this—“

 

“You make me feel so, so special and happy, Younghoon.” Kevin interrupted, inching forward. “And even if I don’t love myself as much as you’d want to, I’m slowly learning how to… I need you beside me while I do. Please, I know I want this. I love you, hyung. I really do.”

 

That was all it took, really.

 

Younghoon leaned in, running his nose along Kevin’s jaw and feeling the younger shiver. He let Kevin cling onto him, fingers digging and maybe bruising Younghoon’s upper arm with how tight his grip was. Younghoon pressed a soft kiss on Kevin’s scent gland, lips lingering on the tanned skin before he parted them, letting the elongated fangs scratch the skin.

 

When he let the fangs sink in, Kevin let out a strained whimper at the pain.

 

Younghoon lapped up the blood that trickled out, pressing an apologetic kiss on the wound after. Kevin was crying, but he shushed Younghoon when the older asked if he was okay. Younghoon wiped his tears gently. “Shut up, I’m happy, okay? We need to bandage this, right?”

 

In the kitchen, Chanhee and Juyeon weren’t even subtle as they watched Younghoon clean up the wound and put a gauze on Kevin’s neck as the younger perched on a countertop. Chanhee, mesmerized, asked, “Did it hurt? Does it still hurt?”

 

“Like a bitch.” Kevin admitted. Younghoon pouted and hugged his waist, burying his face into the other side of Kevin’s neck, apologetic. His boyfriend laughed, ruffling Younghoon’s hair. “But it felt good.”

 

Chanhee cooed, gushing over both of them.

 

“That took long enough.” Juyeon commented.

 

Younghoon and Kevin shared a look, amused.

 

_It took long enough, indeed, but those two are gonna take so much longer._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Your heart is mine.” Younghoon managed to say in pure English, albeit heavily accented, a wide smile on his face as they cuddled on Younghoon’s bed. Kevin’s wound had healed, and Younghoon couldn’t help pressing butterfly kisses on the healed puncture wounds.

 

“Is it, though?” Kevin replied, a cheeky grin on his face. Younghoon pretended to sulk, pouting at the younger until Kevin leaned forward and captured the older’s lips in a gentle, passionate kiss.

 

“I love you, my precious blockhead.”

 

“Love you too, my handsome bread prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> you made it to the end!! thank you for reading! I hope it wasn't that much of an eyesore :) have a greatttt day!!
> 
> twitter: [@.juyeonieee]
> 
> **this is a prequel to [ Keeper ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143824)


End file.
